I'll never give up!
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "-Voy a terminar contigo. -María José evitaba verlo a la cara, y mantuvo sus brazos cruzados.- Lo que "tenemos" no está funcionando." UsFEM!Méx. AU humano, gauken, capítulo uno, dedicado a VicPin y a todos nuestros lectores ;3


**_I'll never give up!_**

_Pues, tengo la cosquilla de esta historia desde hace casi una semana; hubiera querido dejar el asunto cerrado y en un oneshot, pero tengo pendientes por delante. ¡Seguimos en la marcha!_

**Sumario**: -_Voy a terminar contigo. -María José evitaba verlo a la cara, y mantuvo sus brazos cruzados.- Lo que "tenemos" no está funcionando._

_**Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. Dedicado en particular a VicPin por su cumpleaños, y a nuestros lectores, si, todos ustedes son lo mejor :3_

* * *

Estaba completamente seguro de que ese día era importante, ya que sentía en cada fibra de su ser que no había en el mundo nadie más afortunado que él.

-Voy a terminar contigo. -María José evitaba verlo a la cara, y mantuvo sus brazos cruzados.- Lo que "_tenemos_" no está funcionando.

Hagan de cuenta que le dio un balazo...

**_I'll never give up!_**

Todo comenzó en la escuela, un año y medio atrás, a pocos días de San Valentín...

-Mary! -Alfred F. Jones, del grupo vecino, irrumpió en el aula donde estudiara la mexicana con un enorme oso de felpa que apenas y podía pasar por la puerta.- Be my Valentine!

-¡No! -Respondió tan pronto empezó la bulla de los compañeros.- ¡Vete!

Y siguió toda la semana.

-¿Saldrías conmigo al baile de San Valentín? -Le preguntó a la salida de clases.

-Ya te dije que no, vete.

-Why not?

Y con una insistencia mayor, el día del amor y la amistad...

-This is for you. -Le entregó una tarjeta roja tapizada de corazones brillantes.- ¿Celebramos juntos?

-No, yo no celebro esta fecha. -Y la morena arrojó a la basura la carta de San Valentín que le regalara el rubio de ojos azules.

-¡Pero quiero que seas mi Valentín!

-¡Pues ve y busca a Valentín, y a mi déjame en paz!

Más no se rindió, como si cada rechazo fuera una especie de reto para lograr su objetivo.

-Chocolate? -Le ofreció una barra de chocolate a la hora siguiente.

-Gracias, pero no voy a ser parte de esta ceremonia de monos. -Le dijo mientras tomaba el dulce.

-¡Pero aceptaste el chocolate!

-¡Entonces no lo quiero! -Le aventó el chocolate a la cara.- ¡Ya déjame en paz!

Pero siguio...

-Come with me!

-¡Sigue insistiendo y te parto la...!

Y siguió...

-Please?

-¿Qué parte de **NO** aún no entendiste?

Y siguió...

-_Be my lover, Mary, be my lover_... -Le cantó a la hora del almuerzo.

-Ese boludo no te deja en paz. -Observó Diego Carrizo, compañero de la morena.

-Haz sólo un comentario más y te obligaré a ir con él, tomados de la mano.

-Eso tengo que verlo. -Marcela se unió al almuerzo, ya que Alfred empezó a bailar sobre la mesa donde estuviera comiendo.- _"Alfred y Diego, sentados bajo un árbol, b-e-s..."_

-Para, no es gracioso.

Incluso llegó al extremo de pedir ayuda a sus amigos.

-Mon chere, entiendo que en este día en el que reboza la belleza y el amor en cada rincón lo que más desees no es la compañía de mon ami Alfred, sino la de aquel mensajero del amour que pueda encender la llama...

-Vete al diablo. -Lo interrumpió de inmediato, cortando la atmósfera con unas tijeras.- Y dile a Alfred que primero besaré en las cejas al Mono Dorado antes que salir con él.

-Mon dieu!

Y no se conformó con enviar a uno solo.

-Bloody Hell! -Arthur llegó al salón de la morena aprovechando que estaba sola, gracias a una hora libre que todos aprovecharon para escapar del aula, y la enfrentó sin miedo a interrupciones.- ¿Qué fue todo eso que le dijiste al stupid git de Alfred y a ese bloody frog?

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar como una loca histérica y dejarme en paz? -La joven le dio un silencioso adiós a la oportunidad de tomar una siesta.- Francis no dejará de acariciarte sólo por que dije una tontería para que se largara.

-_**YOU WHAT...!?**_

Y mandó a otro...

-Tienes que salir con Jones. -Le ordenó el castaño de ojos violetas, denotando lo molesto que estaba con el asunto.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Como estudiante de último grado, empleo la autoridad implícita que mi posición me concede.

-Mándame cuando me mantengas, Rigo.

-¡Pero qué vulgar!

-Disculpe usted, príncipe de la banda, mensajero del refinamiento, oráculo del buen gusto...

Y a otro...

-María José, entiendo que Alfred suele ser demasiado excéntrico y molesto, pero sólo quiere que lo acompañes al baile, nada más. -Toris, compañero del americano, también terminó involucrado en el asunto.- ¿Por qué no quieres ir?

-Por la misma razón que Natasha no va a ir al baile contigo.

Hagan de cuenta que le dio un balazo.

Y el asunto hubiera terminado así, de no ser por que el rubio de lentes acudió a su última carta.

-¡Ya voy! -José María abrió la puerta de la casa, encontrándose con un Alfred vestido de traje y hasta con un pequeño regalo en manos.- ¿Y 'ora? ¿Qué quieres, Gringo Loco?

-Joseph, it's good to see you! -Le palmeó repetidas veces el hombro al moreno, quién sonrió algo incómodo.- Llevaré a tu hermana al baile. -Y en el acto, la puerta se cerró en la cara del norteamericano.- ¡Hey! -Empezó a golpear la puerta con insistencia.- C'mon Joseph! Don't be cruel!

Como hiciera demasiado ruido, fue imposible que los padres de Chema dejaran pasar por alto el asunto.

-Adelante, joven, y disculpe al tonto de nuestro hijo, suele ponerse obstinado por nada.

-¡Pero mamá Lupita...!

-Pero nada jovencito, ¿no ve que el muchacho vino para llevar a María José al baile? Llame a su hermana. -Sin ocultar su sonrisa de felicidad, la señora le indicó tomar asiento a Alfred.- No se apure, ella se arregla en dos minutos.

-Thanks a lot! -Alfred jugueteó un poco con el regalo en manos.- Llevo toda la semana pidiéndole a Mary que salga conmigo...

Cómo si la hubieran invocado, la morena apareció acompañada de su hermano, provocando que su madre frunciera al verla usando pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta holgada.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

-Vino a llevarte al baile, así que arréglate, o se les hará tarde. -La señora miró el reloj.- Pueden llegar tarde, pero avisen sin planean hacerlo.

-No voy a ir, llevo todo el mes diciéndoselo.

-But why not?

-_**¡POR QUE YA TE DIJE QUE NO!**_

-Hija, esa no es la manera de hablarle a tus amigos.

-Que bueno que lo menciona, amá, por que el "muchacho" no es mi amigo.

Hagan de cuenta que le dio un balazo...

_**Continuará.**_


End file.
